Coming In
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut mettre les choses au clair et exposer la vérité aux yeux de tous, sans peur d'être soi-même. Mesdames et ... euh ... Mesdames, le COMING-IN de Sawada Tsunayoshi !  L'anti-coming-out, quoi.


**Coming-In**

**Auteur :** Chika  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Remercions tous Akira Amano pour nous offrir notre chapitre de KHR hebdomadaire. Amen.**  
>Note : <strong>Chika fait son come-back avec le coming-in de Tsuna ! 8D Oui, j'ai pas écrit depuis des mois (tant mieux pour vous).  
>J'ai eu une discussion avec Psykokwak-sama à propos du fait que souvent, on dépeint Tsuna comme une petite fille toute innocente, alors qu'à la base, c'était à peine un shota, amoureux d'une fille, et qu'il avait sans doute la collection de porno la plus impressionnante parmi tout les persos, ce loser. (Pour la lapidation, c'est après la lecture, et faites la queue.)<p>

* * *

><p>- Eeeeeuh … B-Bonjour ? Tout le monde m'entend bien ?<p>

Un « JUUDAIME, ON VOUS AIME » et quelques sifflements haineux accueillirent l'entrée en scène de Tsuna qui tapotait timidement le micro en regardant d'un air suppliant vers Reborn, en coulisse, qui tripotait des manettes reliées à des cordes, reliées au plafond, reliées à une enclume.

- Ouais … Donc … Voilà … Euh … Ben … En fait …

Tout en voulant applaudir de tels talents d'orateur, Reborn appuya accidentellement sur la commande qui fit tomber un lourd sac à deux pas de son protégé, qui se ressaisit immédiatement.

- … Hm … Reborn m'a _demandé _de profiter que tout le monde soit réunis pour faire une … annonce importante …  
>- Juudaime, j'accepte ! S'écria depuis l'assemblée un Gokudera radieux. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, et que ça peut être embarrassant de la demander comme ça, mais j'accepte vos sentiments !<p>

Tsuna, de plus en plus découragé, regarda en toussotant Hayato Gokudera (Ah, au fait, c'était de lui, le « JUUDAIME ON VOUS AIME ») se faire traîner dehors par Yamamoto qui l'emmenait se calmer.

- C'est justement de ça dont j'aimerais parler … Récemment … Non, depuis toujours, en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'un doute plane sur mon entourage par rapport à … Euh … mon _identité_. Images, s'il-vous-plait.

Giannini projeta un diaporama sur le mur, tandis que Spanner échangeait son Ronflex avec le Rondoudou de Shoichi.

On y voyait plusieurs clichés se succéder, surmontés d'un bandeau « Le photographe décline toute responsabilité quant à la véracité/la qualité/le niveau intellectuel/la portée morale/les personnes représentées/le message véhiculé par ces images. Rokudo Mukuro et associés - Infographisme ». Clichés visiblement pris « à la caméra cachée » (caméra sûrement fixée sur le dos d'une grenouille perchée sur une capuche d'uniforme de la Varia, hmm), représentant par exemple Hibari Kyouya forçant Tsuna à porter l'uniforme féminin du collège, Gokudera faisant une déclaration enflammée à son bien-aimé, Haru, Kyoko et Chrome le dessinant en robe en gloussant, et j'en passe.

- J-Je crois qu'on a bien cerné le probl- … Nooooon, Giannini, pas celle-là !  
>- C'est pas moi, c'est Spanner et Irie qui déconnent.<p>

Mais personne ne fit vraiment attention au photo-montage « Fem!Tsuna/Neko!Tsuna/Uke!Tsuna » (retrouvez l'image en haute définition et au format fond d'écran sur www(.)rokudomukuro(.)com après avoir souscris à un abonnement mensuel payant) qui s'étalait sur le mur, parce que tout les yeux étaient rivés sur Xanxus (Ah, au fait, c'était lui les sifflements haineux) qui s'étouffait en faisant une crise de rire. Si, si, mes amis. Enfin, y'avait de quoi. Il se fit traîner dehors, trop hilare pour protester, par Squalo qui l'emmenait se calmer. Et puis Levi et Bel les suivirent, ça les gonflait cette réunion. Lussuria notait les coordonnées de « Rokudo Mukuro et associés, infographisme » et Mammon flairait la bonne affaire.

- … O-Oui … En réalité, c'est pour ça que ce genre de … confusion pose problème. Reborn pense que ça interfère avec … euh … que c'est gênant. Donc je vous demanderais de … d'arrêter de diffuser ce genre d'images de moi. Et de prendre conscience que (malgré tout) … Il se trouve que je suis un garçon. Et pas (forcement) gay, ou (extrêmement) androgyne.

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait fait. Il avait fait son coming-in. Même si il y avait une pointe d'hésitation dans ses dernière phrase, il avait fait passer son message et attendait craintivement les réactions.

Gokudera, en état de choc, retourna se calmer dehors avec Yamamoto. Hibari, exaspéré, s'en alla en renversant sa chaise, poursuivi par Dino Cavallone (« Kyouya ! Attends ! Je suis là, moi ! ») qui, voulant l'emmener se calmer, se vautra par terre en se prenant les pieds dans sa dignité.  
>Pour éviter les questions embarrassantes et les réactions excessives, Tsuna retourna aux coulisses en soupirant, rejoignant Mukuro qui avait faite disparaître son illusion de Reborn. Oui, ça avait joué un effet convainquant sur l'élocution du jeune Dixième, ces manettes et ses enclumes.<p>

- C'était bien, comme ça ? demanda Tsuna avec toute la maigre hostilité dont il était capable (autrement dit, sur le ton qu'emploie un Bisounours lorsqu'il vous propose du thé dans une tasse Hello Kitty).  
>- Kufufufu~ … Parfait, mon petit Tsunayoshi. Maintenant, j'ai le monopole … Et toi pour moi tout seul, à l'occasion.<p>

* * *

><p>Bah oui, un petit 6927, quoi. Fallait bien que je rattrape le coup pour pas me foutre la communauté à dos ! :D Avouez que vous avez eu peur ?<br>(Cependant, je suis quand même d'avis que trop de moe, c'est trop :/ Faut pas exagérer.)


End file.
